Lonely
by MiraiGee-Chan
Summary: ::Song Fic:: PG for language “The worst thing in love is watching the one you love loves someone else…” Bulma catches Yumcha cheating on her, this is the last staw. But will she let her sorrow comsume her?
1. Part One Of Three

Lonely 

****

"10 FUCKING YEARS, YUMCHA!!!" Bulma yelled at her ex-boyfriend, her eyes held the fires of hell. "10 YEARS AND I FIND YOU SCREWING BEHIND MY BACK!" Yumcha cowered in fear, while Vegeta smirked in the background, not-so-secretly enjoying the human's pain. So pitiful, so scared.  "AND WITH A FUCKING WHORE!!!!!!!!!!" the said girl ran out of the room, clutching her things to her chest, tears falling down her face. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!!! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!!" the nearest thing (a vase) was picked up off the table next to the bed, and thrown at the human's head. Just in time Yumcha ducked, the vase shattered against the wall behind him. 

To think I'm so naive.... how dare you play with me  
I gave you heart and soul yeah  
Tell me baby please  
Oh why you screwing with my head  
I don't think you understand  
I won't take your... uhh... no more  
Don't knock on my door

"I'm sorry, Bulma, baby!" Yumcha pleaded pathetically, "I love you, you know that baby," 

"Fuck you," she said quietly, "Fuck you, Yumcha." She shook her head, and chuckled lightly. "How could I even spend this much time with someone as lowly and cowardly as you. How could I have given you the benefit of the doubt last time? Have you no honor at all? Not even for yourself?" she asked looking him straight in the eye, making him lean away from her slightly. Bulma smirked at the movement. "No pride?   
  


Not this time... because I recognize  
I've heard it all before.... and I... I... I

"I didn't mean to! I was drunk and-" the Human stuttered pitifully. 

"DRUNK!?" Bulma yelled as her boyfriend started walking backwards, towards the balcony. "YOU'RE SPEAKING PRETTY CLEARLY FOR A DRUNK MAN!" Sighing, Bulma called herself down. "I guess I couldn't really expect any more from you." She started walking towards the cowering man. 

Vegeta smirked from the doorway as he watched the commotion. He had seen the girl running naked, trying to find the front door. As soon as he raised his hand to incinerate the weakling Dr. Briefs stopped him. While taking the girl to the front door he asked Vegeta to check up on Bulma. At first, Vegeta had thought that this Scientist had gone mad, but when he had arrived at the scene he realized why the fool had sent him here. This was purest form of entertainment on this miserable planet. His sharp laugh went unnoticed by the two in the room. 

"I'm so sorry Bulma! You're the only one I love! And you know that!" Yumcha practically sobbed, backing away from the enraged woman. "I wouldn't let anyone replace you in a million years! No one at all!" 

"DON'T LIE TO ME YOU BASTARD!" Bulma screamed at him, Yumcha's back pressed against the glass door behind him. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Bulma put her hands on his chest and shoved him with all her might, the window started cracking. Vegeta admired the onna's strength. For a weakling like her that was mated to a weakling like that she was very strong. "I'VE SPENT TOO MUCH OF MY LIFE ON YOU!" the window snapped. 

  
I think about the times that I wasted  
I think about the times that I took you back  
Ain't no way I'll be lonely  
I don't wanna let you back in  
Let's just face it (face it)  
Better off alone and I won't turn back  
You thought that I will be lonely  
I don't wanna let you back in  
  


Yumcha stumbled backwards and hit his head on the railing. Grabbing his head, he tried to stand up, lost his balance, caught himself and stood up properly. "Bulma baby I'm sorry!" his nose started to bleed. "What do I have to do to make it up to you?" he pleaded, blood spraying slightly as it ran into his mouth. 

"Get out." Bulma ordered quietly. "Don't you even dare think of coming back here. And if you do, I swear you will be killed." 

"By who?" Yumcha retorted with a slight smirk. "Who are you going to get whose strong enough to kill me? No body you know would do it!" he let out a laugh in triumph. 

"I'll just set Vegeta on you. I'm sure he'd be glad to do it!" Bulma threatened. "He'd be happy to rip you limb from limb, for his own pleasure if not for me." 

  
Don't tell me how to feel  
Or say that you're for real  
My minds made up I'm cool without ya  
You got no more appeal  
Now this girl don't need no man  
Say what you can to what she can  
Now I live for me  
Boy does that make you weak

"She's right you know." Vegeta made his presence known and stepped out of the shadows. "I would gladly rip you apart with my little fingers." 

Yumcha's face showed incredible fear, but then realization. "You've been cheating on me with Vegeta haven't you?" Bleed stained Yumcha's chest. "How can you kick me out for cheating when I bet you've been sleeping with Vegeta ever since he had gotten back to Earth!" 

"Fool! I would not dare!" Vegeta hissed at the so-called man. "I may be a stuck-up ass hole to you! But I would not dare! It would be dishonorable to my race!"   
  
Not this time.... because I realize  
I've heard it all before.... and I... I... I  
  


"Get out Yumcha!" Bulma said quietly, her face turned away from the human in front of her. "GET OUT!" her scream echoed off the surrounding buildings. 

"Fine then!" Yumcha said, preparing to leave. "But you'll come crawling back! Like always! I know it and so do you!" He blasted off, his energy the only thing left of his presence. 

Bulma let out her breath before stumbling over to bed and collapsing into a heap on it. Vegeta walked to the door, intending to leave her alone so snivel and whine as much as a moping onna was able. "Don't you leave too." A voice said weakly from the bed. "Not you too." Oh how much he wanted to leave at the moment, but his body wouldn't let him. Something was telling him not to leave. Was it a conscience? He didn't know, he'd never had one. 

"What do you want?" He said gruffly to the unrecognizable figure on the bed that shuddered every now and them with tears of sadness. 

"Was I not good enough?" a saddened voice said to itself. Sobs filled the silence and Vegeta stood there with nothing to say. "I heard somewhere that the worst thing in love is watching the one you love loves someone else… I think they were right…." The figure slowly sat up. 

I think about the times that I wasted  
I think about the times that I took you back  
Ain't no way I'll be lonely  
I don't wanna let you back in  
Let's just face it   
Better of alone and I won't turn back  
You thought that I will be lonely  
I don't wanna let you back in  
  


She looked like crap. Her hair was messed; dark make-up ran in streaks down her face, her eyes puffed and red. The trembles stopped and her Zombie-look-alike face smiled slightly. "What am I being all sad about?" she wiped off her tears. "I should be happy he's gone. I was stuck with him for ten years. A whole ten years Vegeta." Her head turned to look at the man standing in the doorway, the first sign of acknowledgment she'd shown him all night. "Do you know how long that is?" Vegeta knew. He'd been stuck on this planet for less than five and it already felt like an eternity, he couldn't imagine what ten years would be like. "I mean he was my first ever boyfriend! No girl should be with their first boyfriend for ten years right?" Vegeta nodded curtly, having no idea about what she was talking about. Saiyans mated for life. "I am beautiful. I can have any man, or even woman for that matter, that I want!" the smile had spread into a bigger one. Vegeta admired her courage. He knew she was hurting still, though for what reason he wasn't sure, but she was hiding it well, that was a sign of strength in a warrior. 

Think of times you made me cry you  
had me so confused  
I'm tired of trying  
leave behind this  
What's a girl to do

"I really hate Yumcha," Bulma said with a slight hiccup. "You know that. I think I always have." She chuckled slightly. "I think he's just one of those people who are really easy to hate, you know what I mean? Like you, you've hated him from the beginning, but there actually might've been a reason for that." 

Vegeta had been standing in the same position for five minutes and he was bored, but he would show her that, he stood his ground, keeping any expression off his face. 

With a sigh Bulma said: "Thank you for listening. I know you're probably asleep in that head of yours only pretending to listen, but at least you didn't fall over or anything.   
  
Think of all the times you made me sick  
I used to think I couldn't handle it  
What you think, I'm just another chick  
Must have bit, boy you must have tripped  
The way you thinking when you lost my trust  
You had it all and now your left for nothing  
Ooh baby now I know you want my touch  
and now you're lonely and you still want me

  
Bulma stood up and walked over to Vegeta, wrapped her arms around the Saiyans neck and gave him a hug. The prince was unsure of how to react to the action, so he just stood there as still as a pole, before the woman got tired of hugging him and said goodnight to him, with a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." 

****

Later that night Vegeta woke up for a midnight snack, as he walked passed Bulma's room, he heard faint sobs, emitting from the young Scientist. Silently, he continued on his journey to the kitchen. It was not his business to pry. 

  
I think about the times that I wasted....

"The worst thing in love is watching the one you love loves someone else…"


	2. Part Two Of Three

_Sweet Misery_
    
    It's funny how things end up working out. Yamcha had been cheating on her. This whole time. After ten years he cheated on her. She didn't get it.  If he really loved her why would he do such a thing? She didn't understand. After everything she had given him. Her love, her money, her home, her virginity. Why would you do something like that? When she had caught him cheating on her it was weird, at first she was angry, but after that she was really sad. After everything he had done to her it was still hard to let it go. She did love him, but if he loved her wouldn't he have been truthful? Guess ten years was too much for him. Maybe he couldn't take the stress. 
    
    _I was lost_
    
    _And you were found_
    
    _You seem to stand on solid ground_
    
    She probably should've been expecting this. Ten years and no ring? That was definitely a no brainer. Why didn't she see it before? How could she have been so stupid? 
    
    "Are you still sniveling over that worthless human?" a voice grunted from the doorway. 
    
    "What do you want, Vegeta?" Bulma asked him, the man could be such a pain in the rear. 
    
    "You're harpy mother is out." Vegeta said looking around her room with a bored expression crystal clear on his face. He noticed that Bulma's eyes were still bloodshot from crying and the makeup still stained lines down her cheeks. She STILL looked like crap.
    
    Bulma watched him questionably. "So…?" she asked when he didn't get her look. 
    
    "I'm hungry," he grunted.
    
    "What?" she said angrily. "Are you three?"
    
    Vegeta smirked. "I think the answer to that is very noticeable." 
    
    Her eyes scanned down his body slowly, as if sarcastically. She replied to the comment when she met his eyes again. "I see that your observations of you own body, which you undoubtedly been staring at you whole life, are correct, and that you are old enough to make your own meals. Now GO!" she shouted the last word. Vegeta didn't even flinch. 
    
    "You make it for me." Vegeta ordered. 
    
    "Oh…" Bulma said with a smile. "What's this? Is Vegeta admitting that he can't do something so simple?" 
    
    _I was weak_
    
    _And you were strong_
    
    _And me and my guitar,_
    
    _we strummed along, oh_
    
    "Of coarse not! Vegeta retorted. "I just do not wish to have to do it! It is a woman's job anyway." That sexist pig!
    
    "Now I'm REALLY not going to make anything for you! That was so sexist!" 
    
    Vegeta smirked and walked out of the room and down the hallway to the lounge room.
    
    And there he waited. 
    
    About an hour later, Bulma was in her room thinking to herself when suddenly the whole house shook and there was a horrible grumbling sound. What was that?! Vegeta! 
    
    Walking out of the room she yelled: "What have you done now!" a growl shook the house and she stumbled slightly. "Vegeta!" She made it to the lounge room, there was another rumble. "Stop that!" 
    
    "Can't," Vegeta grunted, pointing to his stomach. "When its hungry that's what it does." He smirked. 
    
    Growling, Bulma stamped her foot and stomped off in the direction of the kitchen. 
    
    Vegeta had one this battle. But he would NOT win the war!
    
    Bulma was steaming! How did he do that? Make her do something she didn't want to do! Angrily, Bulma shoved a bunch of sandwiches together. She would get him back…
    
    However she had to admit… that was good…. Only someone like Vegeta would be able to get her to do slave work… 
    
    _Sweet misery you cause me_
    
    _That's what you called me_
    
    _Sweet misery you cause me_
    
    *
    
    It was about one o'clock in the morning and Bulma was sitting on the roof of Capsule Corporation, looking up at the stars. Silently, tears fell from her eyes and fell to the concrete that supported her, but not a sound was made. It was a warm night, but somehow, inside of her it felt cold. 
    
    A week had passed since the incident with Yamcha. A week. How could she cry so much over one person! Whenever she cried she felt so weak. Felt like openly showing what she was feeling could lead to damaging her somehow. That feeling of weakness made her want to be more like Vegeta. So emotionless. Nobody can tell what he is thinking. Invincible and invisible at the same time. 
    
    Through the coldness of the night she felt a warm presence beside her. "What cha thinking about?" a soft voice said in her ear. 
    
    Though he only appeared out of thin air, Bulma was not scared at her friend's new magic trick.
    
    _I was blind_
    
    _But oh, how you could see_
    
    _You saw the beauty in everything,_
    
    _everything and me_
    
    "Nothing really," she replied in the same soft tone. 
    
    "Doesn't look like it," Goku said as he leaned over to wipe the tears that trail down her cheeks. "Looks to me like you have something you need to talk to me about." 
    
    "I don't really want to talk," she said stubbornly, turning her head away to look out at the gardens. 
    
    "Come on, Bul. I know you want to…" he cheeked with a smile in his voice. But after a minute of waiting, Bulma still said nothing but tears still stained her cheeks. "You know you can always talk to me right?" Without looking at him, she nodded, determined not to show him that she was still crying. "I'm always here for you… well, except when I die…" he smiled slightly. "So, with your parent gone on a business trip, how are you and Vegeta surviving with each other?" 
    
    At Vegeta name, Bulma's head turned. She growled slightly. "I don't want to talk about him either." 
    
    "Now you have to tell me what he did!" he begged. 
    
    "The bastard has been following me around all week!" she said loudly. "Just because I won't fix his bloody Gravity Sim.! He thinks that I'm just someone he can just bully around because he's stronger! Well, I'm not going to fix it! And I thought it was bad before the thing with Yamcha! But now he's on my back more often than not!" 
    
    A few seconds of silence. 
    
    _I would cry_
    
    _And you would smile_
    
    _You'd stay with me a little while_
    
    "Ohh…" Goku sighed. "Bulma, did you ever think that maybe Vegeta was trying to help you forget about Yamcha."
    
    "… I don't think I follow." 
    
    "Well think about it. When Vegeta's around, annoying you, do you think about Yamcha at all?"
    
    Bulma was silent as she contemplated this. After a while of silence, Goku said his goodbye quietly. 
    
    He was right. She never had one thought on Yamcha when Vegeta was around, it was all on him. But why would Vegeta do that for her? For anyone? He heartless. 
    
    "Maybe, he's not so heartless after all."
    
    *
    
    _Sweet misery you cause me_
    
    _That's what you called me_
    
    _Sweet misery you cause me_
    
    "Good morning Vegeta!" Bulma sigh happily. 
    
    "What are you so happy about?" Vegeta grunted as he walked into the kitchen.
    
    "I got absolutely no sleep last night!" 
    
    Vegeta raised a brow. "Right… So when's breakfast?"
    
    "Just give me a minute! It'll be ready in a second!" 
    
    This was weird. Not even when she wasn't crying over that stupid human was she this happy. 
    
    "Vegeta?" Bulma asked him from the stove and she cooked up a storm. "When is your birthday?" 
    
    What kind of a question was that? Hn. Idle 'chitchat' he guessed. "Why?" he grunted not really caring what the answer was. 
    
    "Because I want to know when to get you a present!" 
    
    _And in my heart I see, oh_
    
    _What you're doing to me_
    
    _And in my heart I see, oh_
    
    _Just how you wanted it to be_
    
    _Sweet misery_
    
    "What would I need a present for?" 
    
    "It just fun you know. Give the person a present to celebrate the day they were born."
    
    "And why would _you_ want to celebrate the day I was born?" 
    
    "Well, I thought that as long as you were being nice I would be too." 
    
    Vegeta was horrified at these words. When had he been nice? _Nice!  _
    
    "So?" 
    
    "So what?"
    
    "When's your birthday?"
    
    "I don't know!"   
    
    "How could you not know?" 
    
    "I just don't!" 
    
    Breakfast was thumped on the table. "If you don't me to know fine!" 
    
    _Oh.. whoa, oh_
    
    _Ohh..._
    
    _Sweet misery you cause me_
    
    _That's what you called me_
    
    _Sweet misery you cause me_
    
    Breakfast was eaten in silence. But as the plates emptied Bulma brought up birthdays again. "You know it's Goku's birthday next week… … … are you going to say happy birthday to him? … you know, if you don't have a birthday then we should make one up for you. Hmm… let me think… you came to Earth on the 14th of April, so that's your birthday."
    
    "Do you ever shut up?" 
    
    In silence once again, Bulma packed up the dishes and smiled. 
    
    *
    
    That day Bulma decided to fix the Gravity Simulator for Vegeta while he was out sparring with Goku. And she cooked him a special dinner as well. She was in a good mood today. When Vegeta came home he grunted, showered then ate as all Saiyans do. Like a pig. But that was ok. Bulma didn't mind. At least, not for today. After dinner, Bulma pulled out a BIG cake. We're talking jumbo cake. 
    
    "What's this for?" 
    
    "Remember this morning when we were talking about birthdays?" She smiled. "Well, today is the 14th of April!" 
    
    She grabbed Vegeta by the shoulders and forced him to look at her. "Happy birthday Vegeta!" she said in a proud voice before giving him a slight peck on the cheek. 
    
    _Sweet misery... ohh, sweet misery, ohh_
    
    _Ohh... sweet misery_
    
    _I was weak_
    
    _And you were strong_
    
    _And me and my guitar,_

We strummed along 


End file.
